The Boy With The Sacred Soul
by Beautiful Silence
Summary: Bobby flumes to Ibara and meets the Traveler there who tells him how to kill Saint Dane. R&R please! MISTAKES ARE BEING CLEANED UP AND NEW CHAPTER ON THE WAY.
1. Findings and Revelations

Heys there! This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy! I'll get this up today but I'm leaving for Minnesota tomorrow, so I won't be able to update. Sorry

The Boy with the Sacred Soul

Hello Mark and Courtney. It has been a long time since I wrote last. I'm sorry about that. I've been too busy having fun. Yeah. Too busy having fun. I know that's kind of selfish, but Roxanne (more on that later) was right, I deserve it. Trying to beat an evil demon every day of your life does tend to get boring. Haha, yeah. Right. Still, I'm having a lot of fun here on Ibara. Let's start with the journal, shall we.

I flumed to Ibara after leaving Quillan (thank Halla). I landed in what looked like a gigantic abandoned book store and spotted small plastic squares littered all over the floor. I saw the clothes on a shelf marked Science Fiction/Action (how ironic). I went over to the clothes tripping on the many small plastic squares as I went. Jeez! There were a lot of those!

Finally I made it over to the clothes after only knocking down two shelves (which wasn't much on account of the size of the place). I picked up the clothes and discovered they looked like Second Earth clothes, except the looked like they were for a 300 hundred pound man! Man! How big are people on Ibara? I considered the gigantic book store and the clothes; possibly they were gigantic people. Maybe like Krew on Jak 2 (A/N: my favorite video game!). I sighed. I put on the clothes and they immediately shrunk to my size (A/N: _Back To the Future_ anyone?)! I made my way over to the door with much difficulty and got ready to face Ibara.

When I opened the door I was met with a warm green light on my face. I looked up and saw a sun. It looked like the one back on Second Earth, except it was green. I started walking and found myself in an alley. Looked like a dingy place with green building lining the sides. No people in site. Even though the "sun" was out, the alley was a dark place. It was just then I felt someone touch my left shoulder.

I whirled around and was face-to-face with a really hot girl who was in a cat-like stance. Wow! She was smoking (sorry Courtney)! Her hair was a little past her shoulders and dark. She reminded me of a black panther, stealthy, quiet, beautiful, and dangerous. Her eyes were an intense green with a red line running through one of them.

"Ello there," she said. "Like the ring."

"Where did you come from?" I asked her.

"From the roof," she said, pointing up.

"But I didn't hear you," I said.

"Most people don't," she said, shrugging, like it was the most obvious thing. "Like I said," she continued, moving closer. "I like the ring." I glanced at my Travelers ring, afraid she would steal it. "It looks a bit like mine," she said. I looked up at her. She had her hand held up; on it was a Travelers ring. "Follow me, Bobby Pendragon," she said stalking away. Might as well follow her. She knew my name, she had a ring, and she was hot. What more could I want? I followed. The girl led me out of the alley and stopped.

"Why'd we stop?" I asked.

"So I could tell you about Ibara," she replied. "First, my name is Roxanne. Second, Denduron has mines, or used too. Cloral has water. Zadaa has sand. Veelox has Lifelight. You get the point. Well, Ibara has partying."

"Par-partying!" I spluttered, and then burst out laughing. "Well I could get used to this territory," I said with a smirk.

Roxanne continued. "And last, but no way in Halla the least, Ibara is home to Fusion."

"Fusion?" I questioned.

"Yes, Fusion," she said coolly. "Fusion is the last ingredient to killing Saint Dane." I gaped at her like she had five heads.


	2. Ibaraian Pizza

The Boy with the Sacred Soul

That's right, Mark and Courtney! A way to killing Saint Dane! But, sadly, there's a catch to everything right? Well there's one this time too. Just read on.

"Seriously?" I said to Roxanne. "Wow! A way to kill Saint Dane! I can't believe it! But what do you mean 'the last ingredient'?"

"You mean Press hasn't told you of the way to kill Saint Dane?" Roxanne said.

"Nope, up until now I didn't think it was possible." I fired back.

"Oh, that's strange," she said. "I hope you are the one," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I'll tell what I mean by 'the last ingredient' later. But we'd best get going. Howie will be anxious," she said and started walking away.

I followed and we were soon by a four-way intersection. I was surprised to see cars and a traffic system, but it was a little different. A quarter of the cars were armored trucks. And the traffic lights were like ours a home except they were on a really tall platform. Around the light were four men (one for each side of the light) standing with ropes in the hands. When it was time for the north side to go, they all pulled the strings. When they pulled the strings the light changed the right color. "Come on, before the light changes," Roxanne said. I followed. When we got to the other side of the street, I asked Roxanne about the armored trucks. She said that Ibara's resources were running out. I'll stow that away in the "Turning Point Possibilities" folder.

We walked for about fifteen minutes until we were standing in front of a five-story green apartment building (Ibara is a green territory, I guess). We walked up five stairs and entered via eye-scanner. "Howie is a very…um…'gadgety' person. We'll add your eye pattern later."

When we walked into the apartment, it had close to fourteen computers on a table. "Wow you have a lot of computers," I said.

"Yeah, cost an awful lot but we need them all," she replied. "Howie must've gone to bed," she said, glancing at the empty chair. "Are you hungry, Pendragon?" Roxanne asked. I was a little hesitant, gloid memories coming back to haunt me. "It isn't gloid is it?" I asked softly. Roxanne laughed softly. Her laugh was musical.

"No, it tastes much better."

"In that case, I'm starving," I said.

"Well then, I go find something," she said with a smile. I tagged along to see the kitchen and what kind of appliances and food Ibara had to offer.

I saw Roxanne bend down to get a packet of small powder (and let me tell you, Mark, it's a great sight, once again, sorry Courtney). She ripped the packet of powder with a knife produced for a holster on her thigh, and emptied the powder onto a big platter. "Is pizza and my ass alright for you?" she said with a smirk.

I blushed and stuttered "yes." Roxanne raised her eyebrows and I quickly added "pizza." Roxanne laughed her musical laugh again, and stuck the platter into a hole in the wall and covered it with a piece of wood-looking square with holes in it. "That didn't look like pizza," I said.

"It will when it's ready," she said. Roxanne opened a cabinet with bottles of green, orange, blue, red, and every other color. "What one would you like, Pendragon?" she asked me.

"Um…I'll take the orange one," I replied.

Roxanne took the cap of with her knife and passed it to me. The orange liquid reminded me of Halloween against her black nails. A beep sounded in the kitchen. "Pizza," Roxanne said, as she made her way toward the hole in the wall. She removed the piece of wood-looking square and slid the platter out. On it was a full size pizza! "See I told you it would be a pizza," Roxanne said as she walked over to a table and slid the platter onto it. She walked over to another cabinet and produced two plates, which she put onto the table also. She sat down and proceeded to eat, I joined her at the table. We ate in silence until we heard a voice behind Roxanne announcing "I wanna slice of that."

"Hello Howie," Roxanne said without turning around, "help yourself." I turned around to see a guy about my age with spiky brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a pair of red basketball shorts with no shirt. He was tan but not too much like Roxanne and I (thank you, Zadaa sun for making fit in with these guys).

"Hello there. Who are you?" the guy said.

"Pendragon," I replied.

"You found 'im, Roxanne!" he shouted "I can't believe it!" He then started to shake my hand furiously. "I'm Howie! Roxanne says you're the new hope, is that true?"

"Um…Am I supposed to be?" I said, very confused. Roxanne sighed, and shook her head at Howie.

"How is he supposed to know?" Roxanne said.

"Right," said Howie.

"How am I supposed to be the new hope?" I said, still very confused.

"Pendragon I believe you are the one with the sacred soul, the one who can harbor Fusion," Roxanne said dreamily.

"The Boy with the Sacred Soul," I heard Howie whisper.

"What do you mean 'the one who can harbor Fusion'? Can't anyone do it?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"No, why do think Saint Dane has been running amok?" Howie said.

"Howie, there is no reason to be cruel!" she scolded. "Every new generation of Travelers," Roxanne said, now looking at me, "is brought to the pool of Fusion. They perform the ritual and try to harbor Fusion. We have not found anyone who can do it fully," she finished.

"What do you mean fully?" I asked.

"I can do it, but I don't get much. Only a few wisps. Which is not enough to defeat Saint Dane," Roxanne said.

"You said before that you would explain to me 'the other ingredients'. What are they?" I asked.

"How many territories have you lost?" she asked me.

"One," I said sheepishly, afraid she would be angry.

"That's really great," she said, catching the tone of my voice. "Better than I could've done. You see the more territories you win; the easier it is to kill Saint Dane. You take the turning point and draw an element from it, which is kind of hard. And you have to collect them in the order they occurred," Roxanne explained.

"Can I have an example?" I asked, super confused.

"I was confused too, when it was explained to me," Roxanne said, once again catching my tone. That was getting annoying. "OK, let's take Denduron as an example. What was the turning point there?" she asked.

"Tak" I said.

"Then you have to find tak," she said simply.

"But that's impossible! I blew it all up!" I exclaimed.

"Like I said before it's going to be hard," Roxanne said, "but I'll help you."

"Me too," Howie chimed in.

"Howie, you'll have to stay here to see if Saint Dane is doing anything to Ibara," Roxanne said. Howie's face dropped.

"But won't Saint Dane be on the territories we are making sure that we don't get the element we need?" I brought up.

"That's a good point, Pendragon," Roxanne said, "besides we'll need your brains on the journey. You can come, Howie."

Howie's face lit up. "You're the best, Pendragon!" Howie said. "Besides Remudi can look after Ibara."

_They didn't know!_


	3. The Sorrows and Joys of a Lead Traveler

Here it is! The highly anticipated (I wish!) third chapter! A few things before we start. I got a 'B-' in English, so my writing isn't going to be 100 awesomeness (ha-ha! I like that word, awesomeness) and I'm taking suggestions on how they acquire tak on Denduron. So here we go!

Fusion

Mark and Courtney, last time I wrote to you I had to tell Roxanne and Howie that Remudi was dead. But let me tell you it wasn't easy and I didn't want to do it. On with the journal.

"Um. You guys," I said to Roxanne and Howie, "there is something I have to tell you." Roxanne looked at me with a worried look. I took a deep breath and continued. "Remudi is dead." The plates Roxanne was holding clattered to the floor.

"How?" she whispered.

"In Quillan, playing Tato."

"Challenger?" she questioned.

"Green, A.K.A. Saint Dane."

Roxanne shook her head; her black hair was a curtain around her face.

I stole a look at Howie. He had flung himself on the couch, face down. "I'm sorry," whispered, more to myself than anyone and left the room.

Later at night, I crept out of my room. Howie's door was closed with a sliver of light under the door. I looked to Roxanne's door; it was opened with no light on. I continued down the hall. I looked left and right. I noticed a silhouette on the balcony. I walked toward the balcony and opened the door. I noticed that it was Roxanne on the balcony. She turned her head toward me. "Hi," she whispered meekly. I noticed that she had been crying, but not anymore.

"Hi," I whispered back. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," she said. I sat in the chair. An Ibarian chair, that cradled you softly, no matter what position.

"I miss him," Roxanne said suddenly.

I didn't know what to say.

"What was the match like?" she said.

I took a deep breath and started.

"Well, Remudi made the first move," I said.

Roxanne winced. She knew perfectly well the golden rule of fighting.

I continued. "He got hit in the stomach with a steel rod, then broke one of the round black domes on the platform."

"He was the first to break a dome?" Roxanne questioned.

"Yes," I replied.

"I thought I trained him better," she said, shaking her head. "Sorry for interrupting."

"That's alright," I said. "There was a whip in the first dome."

So I relived the match for Roxanne. When I was done telling the story, it was probably 4:00 in the morning. I leaned back in my chair and looked out at the skyline; obscured by sky-scrapers. Suddenly I blurted out, "How close were you?"

"Pretty close," she said. Tactically she changed the subject, "we should leave for Denduron tomorrow night."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," I replied.

"Well, it's getting late," Roxanne said, standing up.

"Yeah, it is," I replied, and stood up too.

"G'night," and she started toward the door.

I hurried toward the door, to open it for her. I reached out to the handle; but it was too late, her hand was already there. But I couldn't stop my hand. Our hands met on the handle. I felt a spark (Now, Mark, I know that sounds girly, but I can't describe it any other way). Our hands stayed clasped on the door handle, none of us wanting to move and break the moment. Then Roxanne broke the silence, "Shall we go now, Pendragon?" she said with a hint of reluctance in her voice. Then I don't know what came over me.

I took her other hand in my hand and said, "Call me Bobby," and kissed her.

End Journal 28

Oohh! Cliffy! I hoped you liked it. Please review! I would like it A LOT!

I don't know when the next update will be because of evil homework. I swear you get tons more of homework at Catholic school. Catholic school is as vicious as Roman rule! Rawr!

Beautiful Silence


	4. Saint Dane’s Coming

Well, here's the fourth chappy! Thanks sooooo much, believer07747 and lazyal007, for reviewing and liking my story so much. I was afraid nobody read my story, or it sucked that bad! Maybe it does, who knows?

The Boy with the Sacred Soul (Fusion, for others)

Hey Mark and Courtney. I am writing this from my room in Ibara. Howie, Roxanne, and I are leaving for Denduron tomorrow. Hopefully we'll have a worry-free time there. Ha-Ha! Who am I kidding! I never have a worry-free trip! Also, we almost lost another Traveler today. Thank Halla, we didn't!

I woke up with the sun, coming through the slated blinds, and into my eyelids. I groaned, and turned over. I debated whether to go back to sleep or get up. I decided on the latter. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and picked up my gigantic shirt, which was discarded on the floor, and it immediately shrunk. I stretched and yawned, then went to see who was up.

I walked out of my room, the floor freezing on my bare feet. I ambled into the kitchen, famished. Roxanne was sitting at the table, reading a hologram with a cup of something in her hands.

"Morning, Pen- Bobby," she said to me, without looking up from the hologram.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"Wild one, last night, huh?" she said, with a sly smile.

"Look, I'm sorry about that," I muttered sheepishly.

"No, no, I rather liked it," she said, that smile still playing on her lips.

"Seemed like it," I said with a chuckle.

"What did you say?" she said evenly.

"Nothing."

"Oh, yes, you did."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yes-huh."

"Did not," I said, as I grabbed a box of something that looked something like Ritz crackers and a bottle of some orange stuff that I had drank the other night.

"Did too," Roxanne retorted.

And suddenly we were at it again. She had come over to where I was sitting, and slid her long legs through the arms of my chair, so they were hugging the back of the chair, and her lips touched mine…

Howie stumbled into the room, his eyes still sensitive to the light. Roxanne and I were done with our scene by then, so he saw nothing.

"Morning, y'all," he mumbled.

"Morning," Roxanne and I replied in unison.

"Howie," Roxanne said, "we are leaving for Denduron tomorrow. Do you wish to come?"

"Yes."

Roxanne went back to reading the hologram. I heard a beeping coming from the computer room.

"Check that, please, Roxanne," Howie said sleepily.

"Fine," Roxanne unfolded her legs from underneath her.

I took the hologram from where Roxanne was reading it. I glanced at the headline.

"RESOURCES DROP LOWER" it read. I put the hologram back to its original place and relived last night…

I made my move. I was kissing her. I expected her to pull back, slap me across the face, storm off, never speak to me again. But surprisingly she didn't, I went deeper into the kiss. I opened my mouth, she returned the gesture. 'Kiss' was no longer the right word, it was 'make out.'

"We have activity in the business district, Howie!" Roxanne yelled from the other room, interrupting my thoughts.

"With the right box, and heading for the right place?" Howie yelled back, with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yes!" Roxanne said back, her voice exploding with excitement.

"Yeay! We're in!" Howie yelped, punching the air with his fist.

"What's going on?" I said, confused.

"We put a bug in a shipment of Niam, the orange stuff you're drinking," Roxanne said, entering the room. "Judging from the patrols, it's heading for the palace."

"The Baron will open it, and boom, we got an inside ear," Howie said.

"Oh, very smart," I said.

"Howie's idea and prototype," Roxanne said, nodding toward Howie.

"Yep! Sure was!" he replied, his voice brimming with pride. "Roxy, we need more food," he said looking into the refrigerator-like Ibarian appliance.

"No-can-do, Howie," she said, "out of muls."

"Well, go dancing tonight."

"Howie! I said I'd never do that again!" Roxanne snapped.

"Well, we really need it!"

"But, Howie, I can't."

"You have to!"

"Argh! You win! Bobby, please don't think any less of me," she said, exasperated.

"Why would I?" I said, confusion overwhelming me.

"Because I dance for muls."

"Oh, that's alright! That just makes you better in my eyes," I said with a smirk, as she hit me playfully in the head.

"Alright! We're going partying tonight!" Howie said.

"We'll leave at 11:00," Roxanne said.

"By the way, what is muls?" I questioned.

"Our currency."

Howie and I were standing by the door, waiting for Roxanne to come.

"Geez! How long does it take!" I exclaimed.

"A long time," replied Howie.

Just then, Roxanne came out of the room and looked completely beautiful. She had on tight, black pants, a white pirate shirt with a red corset over it, and black boots. She looked at me gawking at her and said, "You like what you see?" She walked to the door, picked up her black trench coat, and exited the door.

"Wait until she starts dancing," I heard Howie whisper behind me.

We left the apartment and walked off to the left. We walked for about thirty minutes. "Geez! Don't you guys own something with wheels?" I exclaimed, my feet sore. Roxanne laughed.

"I wish!" she exclaimed. "But we barely have enough muls for food."

We walked for about another fifteen minutes and by then I was getting pissed. I let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't worry Pendragon. We're almost there," said Howie. I shook my head, and stared at the sidewalk in front of me. We walked for another five minutes.

Roxanne spoke, "We're here." I was so caught up in watching the sidewalk that I didn't notice the gigantic building in front of me. The place was bigger than the Taj Mahal, Buckingham Palace, and the Mall of America combined!

"Wow! What's in there? Is it your government building?" I questioned.

"Nope. That's Aphael, the biggest dance club in all of Halla," Roxanne explained.

"Are you serious!"

"We told you Ibara was famous for partying."

"Yeah, but I didn't think that it was going to be that big! It's so big it looks like all of Ibara could fit in there!" I said, very overwhelmed.

"We can, and have. Wasn't much room to move around, but we did," Howie explained. I looked at him quizzically. "Joking," he replied.

"Let's go in, shall we?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes, I'm anxious to see what the biggest club in Halla looks likes!" I responded.

We walked through the door, and we were immediately hit with a wave of shouts and hollers like "Woot! Roxanne is here! Now it's a party!" "Looking fine, as usually, Roxy!" "Ya gunna dance with me tonight, Roxy?", from millions of guys. All the girls glared at Roxanne.

Roxanne scoffed and made her way to some spiral steps that led to a balcony on the left side of the room, Howie and I in tow. Two men at the bottom of the stairs stopped me. "That's alright, boys. He's with me," Roxanne said over her shoulder. Roxanne threw her coat on a table, and she sat down at the booth, sighing. "I hate coming here," she said miserably. Howie looked at her and sat down next to her and said.

"At least you get the VIP booth," Howie said, running a finger over a wooden banister.

"Whooptey-fucking-do," she said grumpily. "I need a drink." She whistled loudly. Two men appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "I'll take a Torp," she told the men.

"Me too," Howie said.

"Would you like anything, Bobby?" Roxanne asked me.

"I'll take that orange stuff that I was drinking earlier," I replied.

"OK. Two Torps and a Niam," Roxanne told the men.

They walked down the stairs, off to get the drinks. I looked over the balcony. The place was packed! I saw two girls wave and wink at me. I gave an awkward half-wave back. Suddenly, Roxanne was standing next to me. She treated both girls to the finger.

"Don't associate with them. They're sluts," she told me, and walked back to the booth. I walked back to the booth also.

"Where are those drinks?" Roxanne said.

She sighed and walked to the balcony again, her back to us. Just then, a man walked up the stairs with a drink tray in his hands. But he threw the drink tray over his shoulder, and produced a knife. I had just enough time to glimpse piercing blue eyes before he attacked Roxanne.

"Ah! The beautiful Miss Martel!" he hissed, a knife pressed to her throat.

"Hello, Saint Dane," she said calmly, still staring ahead.

Oooohh! Cliffy again! I try to keep it interesting! I don't know when I'll have the next chapter out, because I have a serious case of writers block! And for all of those who review, you deserve a cookie! w00t! Cookies!

BeautifulSilence


	5. Fall and Resurrection of Her Savior

OMG! It's the fifth chappy! Oh! I just rhymed! What now? does embarrassing dance around room Sorry, I don't get to rhyme that much. Quite a cliffy I left you at, right? I like cliffhangers, they make me feel good inside. Ummm…not really, but oh well. If this chapter is too stupid, let me know. I will rewrite it. Thank you all my reviewers, and my newest one, pottervspendragon (everytime you review, I mention you. Oh! Was that rhyming again?). Any-whoooo, let's get on with the story.

**The Boy with the Sacred Soul (Fusion, on Pendragon forums)**

She sighed and walked to the balcony again, her back to us. Just then, a man walked up the stairs with a drink tray in his hands. But he threw the drink tray over his shoulder, and produced a knife. I had just enough time to glimpse piercing blue eyes before he attacked Roxanne. "Ah! The beautiful Miss Martel!" he breathed, a knife pressed to her throat.

"Hello, Saint Dane," she said calmly, still staring ahead.

"Care to join my cause now? Like I said, your 'gifts' will be of great use to me." Gifts?

"Never!" she hissed, the venom in her voice was cringe-worthy.

"Do you want to see what happens when you screw with me, Miss Martel?" his voice a cross between a shout and a whisper. He whirled her around to face Howie. The knife pierced the skin on Roxanne's throat. She cringed. "Ah yes! Miss Martel doesn't like blood, does she?" he mocked her. "Well then you'll just love this!" His eyes glinting with delight and malice.

"What are you going to do to him?" she whispered, the fear behind her eyes was frightening. I was almost sure Roxanne never got scared.

"Oh, it's not what I'm going to do to him," Saint Dane said, nodding towards Howie. "It's what I'm going to do to him," he said, as he spun Roxanne towards me. The knife nicking her skin again; this time she didn't cringe. She was too shocked. Saint Dane clicked his tongue and I had just enough time to hear the "No!" escape from Roxanne's mouth before a guy lunged at _me _with a knife. Then darkness…complete and utter darkness.

I woke up on what looked like a bed of clouds. "What the hell?" I said. I glanced around me. All I saw was white. No doors, no windows, nothing, just white. I was getting really claustrophobic. "Help!" I screamed. I curled up into a ball into the corner, hyperventilating. I was never good with small, enclosed spaces. Was I dead? I sure hoped not. I needed to save Halla, see Roxanne's beautiful face again, see you guys, and all my friends. "This can't be happening!" I screamed to absolutely no one.

_**ROXANNE'S JOURNAL**_

No. I won't accept this. Bobby can't be dieing. I'm writing this outside his hospital room. The doctor wouldn't let me in. He said if I were to cry anymore, I'd have no tears for the rest of my life. That was fine with me. If only he was being serious. I glanced at his serene face through the window, and almost cried again. Our Ibarian heart monitors are the best in all of Halla, and they were barely picking up his reading. I was furious with myself. I had cried in front of everyone here. A thing I never do (I sent Howie home, so he wouldn't see me crying). I have brought about the Lead Traveler's death by being selfish. If only I would have consented. I laid my journal across my lap, and leaned my head back, trying to sleep.

I was woken by a nurse waddling by. I think she was trying to run, although she wasn't successful. She was a portly, matronly person; but aren't all nurses like that? She was the one who was taking care of Bobby, or making death more comfortable for him. "Dear," she said to me in an urgent tone, "please stay out in the foyer." She bustled me away, not giving me enough time to glance back at Bobby or his heart monitor.

"What is going on?" I yelled at her.

"Dear! We are in a hospital! Keep your voice down!" she hissed at me. I glared at her, making her cringe. "I'm sorry, dear," she said, shaking her head.

She led me into the foyer, and sat me firmly down on the chair.  
"Stay here," she said with warning eyes. I pouted. She sighed and blew out her cheeks. She shot the young male receptionist, my age, a look that said "Watch her" and departed. He glanced and me and gave me a sly smile. I sighed, and thought about what had happened.

**FLASHBACK **

Saint Dane laughed into my ear. His cold, heartless laugh penetrated my heart. "Looks like lover-boy is dead," chanting like a tattletale child into my ear. "I saw everything you did." I wanted to kill that bastard. Mutilate him, embarrass him, and steal Halla from his hands.

"You pervert!" I screamed at him. He was distracted, so I bent my knees slightly, so the knife would miss my jugular, and whirled around, sending a roundhouse kick to his face, meanwhile, bringing a fist into his gut. He doubled over, hands clutching his gut. "Bastard!" I yelled, kneeing him in the face, while he was bent over. He turned into black smoke, drifting to the top of the stairs, his goons following. "That's right, coward, run!"

I turned my attention to Bobby. I hesitated; too much blood. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I knelt beside him and picked up his limp head. I held his head to my chest, my tears running into his hair. "Roxy? Is he dead?" Howie whispered to me.

"No," I sobbed over and over again, rocking back and forth on my haunches. Bobby was dead. From the second I met him, I knew he would be my savior from my dark past. He was going to save me. But now he couldn't. Now nobody would save me from my past, because I wouldn't let anyone else in, a promise I will make to myself.

Bobby's eyelids fluttered. "Bobby?" I asked him softly. He groaned and lay still again. I grabbed his wrist to check for a pulse. It was there, but dangerously faint. "Howie! He's alive!" I yelled. "Get help!"

**END FLASHBACK**

I woke with a start. The male receptionist was sitting to close; I could feel his aura breathing down my neck. Press had taught me about reading auras. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. He was smiling stupidly at me. He shrugged that stupid smile still on his face. I wanted to smack it off. I turned away from him and looked at the pattern on the wall. His aura moved closer. "Can I help you?" I asked, turning my head sharply.

"No," he said, that smile was pissing me off. I turned around to look at the wall again. "Actually, you can," he said to me, in a light whisper. I turned around once again.

"What can I do for you, Sir?" My voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"I get very lonely sometimes," he said, grabbing my chin.

"Are you hitting on me?" I screamed at him, slapping his hand away.

"Maybe," he shrugged. This time I really did slap that stupid smile off his face.

I was traumatized. So traumatized I was shaking. I told myself to stop. I never let anyone see my feelings. I sat back trying to relax. I couldn't. The new receptionist looked at me anxiously. The old one, who I slapped, was gone. He had to leave to go get his lip stitched and nose set back in place. "Can I get you anything?" she asked me.

"No," I replied, a wan smile on my face. I noticed she had her left earlobe clipped. That was the Ibarian tradition if you were engaged. "I notice that you are engaged," I said, trying to make small talk. Anything to get my mind off of Bobby.

"No," she said with a triumphant face. "I'm getting the other one clipped today." Lucky her, her beloved was still among living.

"Oh," I said. "Good luck on your marriage."

"Thanks," she said, flashing me a big, sparkly smile.

Just then, a doctor entered with a disheartened expression on his face. He was wringing his cap in his hands. I realized with horror I was the only one in the room; he was looking right at me. That could only mean one thing. "No," I whispered. "No, no," I whispered again.

"Miss Martel, please say your last goodbyes." A death sentence.

_**BOBBY'S JOURNAL**_

"Stop!" a disembodied voice yelled at me, I think I had heard it before. "Get up and clear your throat."

"What the hell?" I questioned.

"Always was one for the questions, eh?" I now knew who it was! It was Press!

"Press! Where are you!?"

"Clear your throat," he commanded me. So I cleared my throat. A door slid open!

"Wow, where am I?"

"I won't tell you where I am if you keep asking me questions." I laughed. Press never did like my questions.

I then heard another voice, announcing "Press! Press! Come quick! I think she's going to do something!"

"Come out of the room, Bobby. We need to get moving," Press commanded me.

I left the room. Everything was, you guessed it, white. At the end of the hall, I saw Press and Remudi! The voice that sounded my age was Remudi. I couldn't believe it! My uncle Press alive again! "Uncle Press! My god!" I ran toward him. "Is that really you? Where are we? What happened to me? Will I be able to go back?"

He smiled, "Yeah, it is really me. Nice to see my question filled nephew again. But we must hurry or another Ibarian Traveler will be lost to us. Follow us."

We raced down the hallways and found emerged in a massive, surprise, white room. There were five chairs arranged in a semi-circle with four filled. I realized the figures that were in them. It was Kasha, Seegen, Spader's dad, and Osa. They all seemed to be sleeping. I wanted so badly to say hello to them, to hear their voices again. But I decided it wasn't smart to wake them. Above the backs of the chairs was a portrait of a man that looked a lot like Saint Dane, but not quite. He had piercing green eyes like Roxanne's. There was a caption underneath the picture "Our Founder". So this was the founder of all the Travelers.

"We don't have much time!" Remudi shouted. I was lead to a door, where Press hurriedly produced a huge ring of keys. I guess because he was the former Lead Traveler, he got the keys. Remudi started hopping from foot to foot. "Hurry it up, Press!" Remudi said sharply.

"Where's the fire?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Roxanne is about to kill herself."

"Oh shit! Hurry it up, Press!" I exclaimed, as _I_ started to hop from foot to foot.

"You couldn't get some damn automatic doors installed?" I snapped.

Press opened the door. I burst in. There were TVs and monitors everywhere. I saw five, big, red buttons. I saw the buttons were labeled Alder, Spader, Gunny, Aja, Loor, Roxanne, and my button. Remudi pressed Roxanne's button and a monitor flickered on. Also, a microphone came up from the control panel under beside her button. On the monitor, I saw a girl with black hair, shoulders heaving, as if she were sobbing, and leaning over someone on a hospital bed. I realized with a start that I was that someone on the hospital bed. Roxanne was the girl that was sobbing. "We can see every Traveler from here. We can also speak to them," whispered Press in my ear.

"Wow," was all I could say.

Roxanne stood up. She reached down and produced the knife that she had used to cut the pizza packaging. It seemed like a lifetime ago. She clutched in her hand. I could see that see had been crying. The streaks of tears were shimmering on her perfect cheeks. I could hear the quickly declining beep of a heart monitor. My heart monitor. She leaned over the bed and whispered in my ear, and I could hear her as if she was standing right next to me, "May the road rise to meet you. May the wind blow at your back. May the sun shine warmly on your face. May the rain fall softly on your field. And until we meet again, my love, until we meet again, may your god hold you in the palm in his hand." Then she sighed and kissed me. I felt that kiss. She raised the knife to her chest. Press flung himself at the microphone.

"Heal him," he whispered urgently.

"I don't know how, Press. I don't know how," she whispered back. She wasn't freaking out about a voice in her head how?

"You do," he whispered back, and released the microphone button. She sighed, shook her head, tucked the knife in her belt, and walked over to my side. Roxanne placed her hands on my chest and knelt over my face. Her black hair formed a curtain over my face, shielding both of our faces. I could hear her voice whispering in my ear. "What's she saying?" Remudi questioned me.

"I can't hear her very well," I whispered back. Then I felt a strange tugging sensation, like some giant hands were wrapped around my waist. "Uh…Press?" I said.

"Ah, she did it!" exclaimed Press.

"You mean this tugging sensation is…?" I started.

"Pulling you back to Ibara," Press finished.

"Oh. Good-bye then," I said, despondent that I didn't get time to talk to Press more or the other deceased Travelers.

"Oh. Almost forgot. Give this to Roxanne," Remudi told me, slipping his ring off his finger. "She's Traveler now. And needs an acolyte." I took the ring just in time.

Next thing I know I'm back in my own body, opening my eyes. I saw Roxanne on my left side. Her head was buried in the sheets. I raised my left hand to stroke her hair. She felt it. Her head snapped up so fast I was sure she had just suffered whiplash. "Oh, Bobby!" she said as she flung her arms around me and kissed me. We stayed like this for a good five minutes.

"This is for you," I said, holding up Remudi's Traveler ring. "Congrats on the Travler position. You need an acolyte know."

"I know just the person," she replied.

000000000000000000000000000

And that's all folks. Roxanne gets a new acolyte next chapter! Sorry it took me so long to write this! First, I had writer's block. Second, I had more homework than is healthy! So I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Like I said, if you thought it was stupid, please tell me and I'll rewrite it. Also, I'm really open to flames, suggestions, requests, and criticism. Thanks!


	6. Mechanic and an Acolyte

Hey! It's the sixth chapter, right? I'm too lazy to check. I'm soooo sorry it took so long to update last time! So I decided to make it up by posting another chapter faster. I know I said I was going to write Denduron sooner, but I don't have any ideas, so I'm holding it off until I get ideas. So enjoy this new chapter! Oh, almost forgot! Thanks to the reviewers, pottervspendragon and lazyal007. You guys are the best! On with the story!

The Boy with the Sacred Soul (Fusion for Pendragon forums)

Howie walked into Bobby's hospital room, having just got a phone call from the doctor. The doctor said to come and say his last goodbyes to Bobby. He did not expect the scene in front of him. Roxanne was curled on the bed, next to Bobby. Her head rested against his chest, rising and falling with his breathing. They were both sound asleep. So Bobby had survived. Roxanne stirred. Her eyelids fluttered, and then snapped open.

"Hey, Howie," she whispered.

Howie noticed a Travelers' ring clutched in her hand.

"Hey, Roxy," Howie whispered back. "What happened?"

"I brought him back to life!" Roxanne whispered/exclaimed to Howie.

"Did you really?" Howie asked. His tone signified unbelieving.

Roxanne caught his tone, and frown wrinkles slashed her smooth forehead. "You don't believe me?"

Howie shrugged and threw himself into the nearest chair. Roxanne sighed and got up to sit on the other chair. They both sat in silence until Bobby woke.

The first thing Bobby said when he woke up was "Wow. That was wild!"

"What was?" Howie questioned.

So Bobby told Howie his story about his after-life, never leaving out a single detail.

"So do you believe me now?" Roxanne questioned Howie.

"I do," Howie said, nodding his head.

"Good," Roxanne said with a smile.

Then the doctor walked in. When he saw that Bobby was perfectly healthy, the doctor fainted right then and there. Of course, by the time he woke, they were all gone.

They all knew nothing was wrong with Bobby, so he didn't need a pre-leaving once-over.

_**BOBBY'S JOURNAL**_

As we were leaving the hospital, I said, "Roxanne, you have to pick your new acolyte."

"Didn't forget," she said.

"Are you picking Howie?" I inquired.

"No, he doesn't want to be an acolyte. Isn't that right, Howie?" she said, playfully nudging him in the arm.

"Yep, sure is. It's too much work," Howie said.

"So is that were we are going? To meet your new acolyte?"

"Yes," she replied.

We walked for awhile. We stopped in front of a dingy warehouse with a sign that proclaimed, "'NITRA'GEN MECHANICS! IF I CAN'T FIX IT, IT'S A PIECE OF CRAP!" I laughed at the sign and walked in the building. Whoever owned this business must have a sense of humor.

It was an airy warehouse with oilskin shades. There were miscellaneous pieces of, what looked like transportation vehicles, littering the many shelves of the warehouse.

"Helloooooo!" Roxanne shouted, her voice echoing.

"Over here!" a girl's voice shouted.

I saw head of long, brown hair tied loosely in a ponytail pop up from below a boat-looking thing. The girl stood up fully. She wasn't beautiful, but she wasn't ugly. She had an icy blue eye and a vibrant green eye. Her face was spotted with oil. She was wearing loose, black jeans and a shapeless black T-shirt.

"Hey!" she said to Roxanne and Howie, "I'd give ya guys a hug, but I'm all oily." She noticed me. "Man, am I rude! I don't even introduce myself! Name's Nitra. It's a weird name, I know. With a name like Nitra, you need to be a mechanic!" she said, holding out an oily hand. "Oops, sorry," Nitra pulled her hand back and cleaned it with a stained towel she wore tucked into the waistband of her jeans. "There we go," she offered her hand back and I shook it.

"My name is Pendragon," I said, offering my hand in return.

She shook it. I took an immediate liking to Nitra, she was good acolyte material.

"Nice to meet cha, Pendragon," she told me. "What brings you here?" Nitra questioned Roxanne. "Here to test out your new racing vehicle? Man, it's a beaut."

"No, we are here for something much, much more important," Roxanne told Nitra.

So we told Nitra the whole story of the Travelers. She never once interrupted, but I could tell she was bursting with questions. She waited until we were done, then bombarded us with the questions. We answered all we could.

"Wow," was all Nitra could say after.

Roxanne offered her the ring that Remudi gave to me in my after-life. She took it and slipped it over her thumb. We had already explained how to work it to her.

"So when you go to Den-do-ran," she asked Roxanne, "this will light up and journals will come through? And I have to keep those journals safe, right?"

"That's the idea," said Roxanne.

"OK, thanks for giving me this honor," she told Roxanne.

"No problem, no one I'd rather choose," said Roxanne. "Hey, Nitra, I don't mean to be the charity case, but can we borrow some muls? We're kind of short."

"Sure," Nitra replied, "you know where I keep them."

"Thanks," Roxanne said, then left, heading toward the back of the warehouse with Howie following.

Nitra went back to working on what she had when we had first arrived.

"So, do you run this place by yourself?" I questioned Nitra.

"Yep; vehicles were always more reliable then the men that work on them," she said with a laugh. "Trust me. I would know."

Just then something from the west wing of the warehouse crashed to the floor. Nitra jumped up, her head hitting the silver, titanium shelf that was above her head. Ow, that was going to hurt in the morning.

"Charna's guts! (A/N: just had to throw that in for Cirque Du Freak fans!)"she swore, clutching her sore head. "Bobby, will you check what that was? Please? I would, but I think I'm going to pass out."

"Sure," I said, shrugging my shoulders. I walked over to the dark corner where I thought the noise came from. I saw parts scattered around all over the floor. I bent down to gather them and put them back on the self. Suddenly, a figure jumped out of the shadows and pulled my arms behind my back. Wow. I had just died, and now I was about to again. Can't a guy get a break around here?

"Who are you?" my assailant asked. He had a very familiar voice.

"I'm annoyed," I answered. I really was. Nobody would freaking leave me alone!

"No, I'm serious. Who are you?" he asked again.

Just then another figure jumped down from the top tier of the stacked shelves. My attacker didn't notice because the figure landed silently, like a cat. The figure waved at me and tapped my holder with a single finger. He turned around and… got slapped. He was so surprised, he dropped my arms. While he was busy recovering, the mysterious figure roundhouse kicked him to the face. He collapsed like a bag of potatoes. The figure reached in their boot and pulled out something. I backed away, afraid it was a knife. My savior shook the object and a light burst from it. It was a flashlight. My rescuer shined the light on their face.

"Hey, Bobby," it was Roxanne. "I just saved your ass!"

I laughed nervously. I turned to the unconscious body lying on the warehouse floor, while thinking _I didn't know Roxanne could fight like that!_

I turned the body over and shined the light on their face. I was shocked by who it was.

It was Mark Dimond, my former acolyte and best friend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh! Cliffy! You might be wondering why Mark is here, when I was originally writing to Mark and Courtney. Well, it is like The Quillan Games ending, except Bobby [spoiler doesn't yet know that Mark is evil. So that's the chapter. I hope you liked it! Thanks!


	7. Denduron: Home of Mines and Mayhem

This is the seventh chapter. Yay! I'm writing this as I go along, so I have no clue what the outcome will be. Thanks to my amah-zing reviewers, pottervspendragon and lazyal007! You guys are the bestest! w00t w00t! Also, thank you people who read but don't review; if there are any.

**_The Boy with the Sacred Soul (Fusion for the Pendragon forums)_**

**_Bobby's Journal_**

Roxanne and I dragged Mark to the front of the warehouse. Nitra was sitting on a stool, with Howie holding an ice pack to her head.

"Wow! Who's that?" Howie asked.

"It's my friend," I replied, "Mark."

"Oh, what is he doing here?" Howie questioned, his eyes were wide and eager.

"That's what I'd like to know," I told him.

Roxanne mercilessly dumped Mark into a chair. He stirred and groaned.

"Works every time," she said with a smug smile.

Roxanne looked behind her and grabbed a coil of rope from the shelf. She proceeded to tie Mark's hands behind his back.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, alarmed.

"Bobby," Roxanne looked at me, her intense green eyes penetrated my soul, "he just tried to kill you. We can hardly take any chances."

"Right," I said with a nod.

"Hey, rise and shine," Roxanne said to the unconscious Mark, lightly slapping both of his cheeks.

Mark coughed, groaned, and swore lightly before opening his eyes. When he opened his eyes, I was shocked. They were piercing blue, like Saint Dane's!

"Saint Dane sends you his regards," Mark said in an eerie voice, directed to all of us.

Mark's head swiveled to meet Roxanne's eyes.

"And," he said to Roxanne, his voice had adopted Saint Dane's voice!, "your gifts will belong to me!"

And with that note, Mark started to disappear. He started to fade, just like that.

"Wow," we all replied in unison, "that was weird."

"Roxanne?" I questioned, five minutes after Mark disappeared.

"Yes?"

"What _are_ your gifts?"

"My gifts…," she said with a heavy sigh, "able me to see into the people-know everything about them-who are suffering and in pain."

"So that means you know everything about Nitra?" I asked, glancing at Nitra lying down on one of the titanium shelves Howie had cleared for her.

"No," Roxanne replied, "people who are suffering mentally." She paused. "Like when someone close to you dies," she glanced at me dolefully through her shocking green eyes and continued, "I know everything about them. Their first memory, their first kiss, their favorite vacation, and everything else you can think of. It is a gift that can be very helpful to Saint Dane.

"Ah, I see," I said.

"And that," she said on the verge of tears, "is what got you killed. I'm so sorry."

With that, she flung herself into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her slim waist. She buried her face in my chest and started sobbing.

"It's alright," I said, making ourselves sway back and forth slightly. "I learned a lot of things. I learned what the founder of the Travelers looks like. I found out that every Traveler that has died watches over us. I found out many things. In a way, it helped."

She shook her head. I sighed and picked her up from behind her legs and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Come on, Howie," I said, nodding at the door. "It's time to leave."

"OK," he replied, "one second."

He was sitting beside the makeshift bed that he made for Nitra. He whispered something in Nitra's ear, and she laughed. He got up and headed for the door. We both walked out into the sunset of Ibara.

_**Roxanne's Journal**_

I woke up with my blinds being opened. I squinted, my eyes not yet adjusted, trying to make out the figure that had disturbed my sleep. I gave up and slammed my head in my pillow.

"Awh, c'mon, Roxanne," the figure, Bobby, said. "We have to go to Denduron."

"Can't we hold off for one more night? It's not like we are going to find any tak anyways," I complained.

"Wrong," he said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"What?" I said, still not fully awake. I wasn't a morning person.

"You heard me."

"How did you find out?"

"Alder sent me a message through my ring."

"Oh. So, where is the tak?"

"In a secluded mine, by the flume shaft," was his reply. **(A/N: Thank you, pottervspendragon, for the wonderful idea!)** "Alder wants us to get there as soon as possible."

"I guess, if it's for my old friend," I mumbled, my head still in the pillow.

"That's the spirit!" he said as he left.

"Wahoo!" I said sarcastically as I got up to take a shower.

**AT THE FLUME _(Bobby's Journal)_**

"Wow, I haven't been fluming since Press brought me back," said Roxanne, looking into the endless cavern that, when activated, was the flume.

"Is this fluming scary?" said Howie.

"Not at all," I said. "It is the most joyful experience of being a Traveler. But, Howie, you will have to flume making contact with Roxanne or I," I told him.

Roxanne stepped up to the mouth of the flume-Howie touching her shoulder. She yelled, "Denduron!" and disappeared.

I was next. I stepped up to the mouth of the flume and prepared to yell Denduron at the cave. Just then I heard Saint Dane's laugh behind me. I whirled around; preparing to be face-to-face with the demon Traveler, but no one was there!

"Come on out, coward!" I shouted at the empty structure. I gave a frustrated cry and whirled back around to face the mouth of the cave, thinking he would be there.

"Not yet, Pendragon, not yet," I heard him whisper in my ear before he yelled, "Denduron!" and pushed me into the activating flume.

**DENDURON (_Bobby's Journal)_**

I landed face down in the snow of the flume cave. I bolted up quickly, having just had a mouthful of foul tasting snow implanted in my mouth.

"Less than graceful landing, Bobby?" Roxanne said with a grin.

I grunted, and then stood up, brushing snow from myself. I spat one last time in the snow and cleared my throat. I looked over at Howie. He was wide-eyed and looking around everywhere. He opened his mouth to, most likely, ask a question when he was interrupted by a roar. I knew that roar. A quig roar.

"Shit!" I swore. "Everyone hurry and get dressed! We need to get out of here!"

We found clothes partially hidden by a mound of snow. We quickly pulled on the freezing clothes and looked at each other. What were we supposed to do?

Roxanne took the initiative. "Check your pockets, you guys! Look for a whistle!"

We all patted our pockets, looking for a whistle. We were frantic. Finally, Howie produced a piece of wood which we all recognized as a whistle.

I took it from Howie's hands, stood outside the cave, and blew…hard. I could hear the shrieks of the quigs and the thudding as they collapsed onto the earth, writhing in pain.

"Let's get out of here!" I shouted.

"No need to tell me twice," replied Howie.

We all raced out of the cave and down the hillside. I blew on the whistle every fifteen seconds, just to make sure the quigs were busy with their pain. I paused and- using a knife I found in my pocket while searching for the whistle- cut a jagged line in a quig while it was writhing in pain. It had the desired effect; the other quigs swarmed. We slowed to a halt at the end of the hill, doubled over, panting,

"Hey guys," a voice shouted behind us.

"Hey, Alder!" Roxanne and I said in unison.

"Roxanne, is that you?" the clumsy knight asked.

"Sure is. I missed you so much, big buddy!" she said, standing up.

"Me too," said Alder, picking Roxanne up and twirling her around. He set her down and looked at me. "Hey, Pendragon!" he boomed, treating me to a big bear hug.

"Hello, Alder," I said.

"So you got my message? I was wondering when you were coming."

"We came as soon as we got the message."

"Oh really?" Alder questioned us. "Here, in Denduron, it has been two months since I sent that letter."

"Wow, we had better get started on harvesting that tak," I said. "It's by the flume shaft right?"

"It looked like it on my reader, but I guess it's not there," Alder said with a shake of his head.

"Your reader?"

"Yes, I had it specially made for tracking tak."

"Oh, technologic!"

"Oh, yeah!" said Alder.

"Well, where is it?"

"Um…that's the problem. It's somewhere _near_ the mine shaft. It's in the same mountain."

"You're joking right?" I questioned him. "That mountain's freaking huge!"

Alder shrugged. "It's the best the reader can do."

"Well, I guess we'd better get started," Roxanne said.

"No, you guys can hold off for just one day," Alder said. "I haven't seen you guys in so long! Especially you, Roxanne."

So we started toward the Milago village. When we came out of the forest, I was hit with shock. The village was so different!

Alder saw my shock and laughed. "It's different, no?"

"Definitely!"

"Oh, Alder Walder!" a woman's voice shrieked behind us.

"Oh gods," said Alder, slapping his forehead. "It's her!"

"_Alder Walder?_" I questioned.

"That _her_ nickname for me," he hissed.

"Oh, Alder Walder, you have some new friends! Won't you introduce me?" the woman shrieked.

Who was this mystery woman? He voice sounded oddly familiar, but I wasn't sure. So I turned around and was face to face with…

…Queen Kagan. Still fat as ever. She was dressed in a huge, long, regal blue dress, so big it could shelter Howie, Roxanne, and I. It had mud caked around the hem, it was frayed and worn, and it looked as if she hadn't changed since I left.

"Oh!" she squealed. "I remember you! Alder Walder said you ran away!"

"Um…err…hello, Your Majesty," I said.

She scowled at me. "Hello," she said disapprovingly.

I cleared my throat and pushed Roxanne in front, who had inched behind me. I introduced her. "Your Majesty, this is our friend Roxanne."

"Hello, Roxanne," Queen Kagan said, outstretching a doughy hand. Roxanne shook her hand and smiled at her. I loved her smile. Queen Kagan looked Roxanne up and down, as though sizing her up, and half-smiled back at her. "Oh, my, what lovely eyes you have! I remember someone who had eyes just like yours, although his were blue."

Alder and I exchanged a look. We both knew who that was. Saint Dane.

"Your Majesty," Alder interrupted, "I must make arrangements for my friends here. Please excuse us."

"Um-uh," Queen Kagan said, distractedly, "you have fun."

"Wow, she was weird," Roxanne said as we strolled out of earshot.

"Understatement of the year," said Alder. "Did either of you mess with her mind, or something like that?"

Roxanne and I shook our heads.

"Wait a second!" Roxanne exclaimed. "Where's Howie?!"

"Oh shit!" I had forgotten all about Howie.

"Relax, guys, I'm right here," we heard Howie's voice say.

"Well, where the hell are you?" Roxanne asked him.

"Right here," he said, as he stepped out of the bushes. Twigs were stuck in his spiky hair and brambles clung to his clothes. "I was hiding from the crazy, old lady. No way, I wanted to talk to her!"

We all laughed.

"Can't say I blame you!" Alder exclaimed.

Alder finally lead us to a medium sized, stone hut. He pushed back a grass screen that was covering the entryway and ducked in. We all followed suit.

Inside it was smoky and damp.

"So who's ready to party!?" Alder hollered.

We all cheered. Alder threw back a blanket that was hanging from the ceiling. Inside was a closet filled with kegs.

"Wow," I said, eyeing the kegs. "Got enough here?"

Alder laughed and grabbed a tankard from a nearby shelf. He uncorked the keg and filled the tankard to the brim. He passed it over to Howie.

**_Roxanne's Journal_**

After the party, there was a pot on the fireplace, boiling over. There were dirty dishes strewn across the eating space. A Denduron version of poker chips lay discarded on the floor. Tankards were left on their sides, abandoned after Howie, Alder, and Bobby were all too drunk to hold them. I was always good at not getting drunk. I was too used to it; I had first gotten drunk when I was six. I didn't have a very good childhood.

I was working on my twelfth tankard, twice the amount the guys had drunken, when I decided to get the unconscious guys to bed. I put down my drink and stood up, stretching. I walked over to an entranceway to the master bedroom, which was the only bedroom. I opened and closet door and found five rolls of fur-looking material. I figured they were a type of bedroll, so I shoved three under my arm and grabbed some coarse blankets and pillows from the bottom shelf of the closet. I swept the debris from the party away with my foot and plopped the bedrolls down. I kicked the bedrolls open with my foot and knelt down next to Howie. I pushed him over onto the bedroll. I rolled Bobby onto the other bedroll next. I glanced at Alder. There was no way in Halla I was going to drag him onto the bed, so I rolled him onto a bedroll. I wasn't going to let that bed go to waste, so I walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed. I signed and pulled my hair out of my ponytail. I walked over to the closet and grabbed another coarse blanket. I untied my boots and flung them across the room. I licked two fingers and pinched them over the flame in the candle by the bed. I lay back on the bed, looking at the underside of the thatched roof, thinking about everything and nothing. Sleep finally took over.

I felt the left side of the bed sink down. My eyes snapped open. I looked over at the figure, sitting on the bed besides me.

"What the…?" I hissed.

"Relax, Roxanne, it's just me," it was Bobby. "Something happened at the flume today and I wanted to tell you about it."

I propped myself onto one elbow and looked at Bobby. "What happened?" I asked.

"Just after you left the flume cave, I heard Saint Dane's laugh," Bobby told me, "I turned around, expecting to be face to face with him, but there wasn't anything or anybody there. But then, when I turned around, he whispered 'Not yet, Pendragon, not yet.' Then he yelled 'Denduron' and pushed me in the activating flume.

"Wow," I said, "that's bizarre."

"Yes, yes it is," Bobby said absentmindedly.

He turned his head toward me and I could tell he was smiling. "Mind if I stay here? That bedroll is very uncomfortable."

"Sure," I said with a laugh. "That was a very smooth move."

"Yeah," he laughed too, "it was."

"I hate to stop you from getting into Miss Martel's pants, Pendragon," said a voice from the corner of the room, "actually no. It's quite fun. I should do this more often."

"Come one, Saint Dane, what do you want?" I asked wearily.

"To stop you both from getting your tak," he replied. "Them too," Saint Dane gestured behind him. Standing behind Saint Dane was Mark and Nevva.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OMG, I'm soooo sorry that took so freaking long to write! The chapter wasn't even all that good! Some of it was written when I was half-asleep. And I'm sorry to say, but the chapters will be coming a little slower. Not as slow as this one, not as fast as some of the others, because I have play practice every weekday, 4:30 to 6:30. And, once again, I'm very, very open to ideas, requests, flames, and criticism.


	8. Denduron: Fusion and Tak

Chapter numero ocho! A heartbreak, mental breakdown, and 550 homework assignments later. I'm sooooo –fills tons of pages of 'I'm sorry's'- sorry that it took so long. I wrote myself into a corner. But I fought like an animal and broke out of that corner! Sort of…this chapter sucks, maybe? Thanks reviewers and readers. You guys rocketh my soxeth! And since it took so long, you may not be interested in the story anymore. Just let me know in a review. Thanks.

_Titles here (what title do you guys prefer?)_

**_Bobby's Journal_**

My back hurt, my ankles hurt, and I was getting mad. "Goddamn it!" I swore as I threw my shovel on the earth. I had spent five weeks digging for tak. "That's it! I'm mixing territories for a better tak reader." I flopped down on a rock and wiped my face with a piece of rough cloth I kept in my shirt. I decided to take a break, since I had no help. Roxanne wanted to help, but she was still too ill.

If Saint Dane hadn't shown up, we would probably have tak right now. That bastard had complicated things once again. I growled and shook my head. I sat there for awhile and decided to jump into the pond that was nearby.

Peeling off my grimy shirt and shoes, I stepped into the freezing pond and immediately shivered. After awhile I had gotten used to it. I floated in my back and begun to relax. What happened, you might ask.

FLASHBACK

Mark and Nevva stepped out from behind Saint Dane with smug smiles on their faces.

"Hello, Bobby," they said in unison, smiles still plastered across their faces.

I gawked back at them. I said to them, "How could you betray me like that?"

They both laughed sinisterly and advanced forward.

Roxanne sighed and sprung up. She raised her arms to signalize she was ready for a fight. "Come on," she egged them on. "Are you chicken?"

They charged. Mark went for me with a knife that he had produced out of nowhere.

"Shit," Roxanne swore. She pushed me out of the way, the knife slicing into her shoulder. She winced in pain; I could see her blood snaking and spiraling down her arm. She cringed. She rammed Mark in the nose with her elbow. He staggered back, clutching his nose while blood seeped between the cracks of his fingers. She followed up that attack with an elbow to the conjunction of the neck and shoulder. Mark crumpled to the floor, unconscious. That left Nevva to deal with.

She tried to kick me in the face, but Roxanne grabbed her leg, spun her around, and sent her flying into the wall. Roxanne's breathing was labored; she had lost too much blood from the shoulder wound. Unfortunately, the assault was not enough to get rid of Nevva. It just succeeded in getting her more pissed. She rounded on me, a switchblade in her hand. Not another one! Roxanne and I swiftly dodged the jab, and she leaped past us. We were now behind her. Roxanne grabbed her shoulders, and punched in between them. It was a trick that she had taught me when she has learned in the 'underworld' of Ibara. Nevva gasped and collapsed in Roxanne's grasp. She dropped her like she had a disease. While Roxanne was taking on Nevva, Saint Dane had snuck up behind me and shoved a cloth in my mouth. I lost conscious.

_**Roxanne's Journal **_

"Bobby," I called, "where are you?" Because I was so absorbed in fighting, I hadn't noticed he was gone. I nervously looked around.

I heard a laugh near the entrance of the door. I whirled around to see Saint Dane with Bobby draped over his shoulder, probably unconscious.

"What are you going to do?" I asked the demon Traveler.

Saint Dane shrugged. I saw Bobby's finger twitch. I knew that meant he was conscious and would do something to save himself. He flicked his wrist and a small half-orange and half-blue ball appeared in his hand. He slammed the ball into the back of Saint Dane's thigh. Saint Dane shrieked and shrugged Bobby off of his shoulder with a loud thud. Bobby hit the floor and rolled away from the now-smoking-fleshed Traveler. Saint Dane's eyes turned all black and gray, the two colors conflicting. The black took over. Saint Dane hissed and shrieked until he muttered some words and twisted away from this universe.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Bobby dumbfounded.

"That," he said, "was Fusion concentrate."

"That little concentrate did that much damage? Think of how badly he will be beaten when we get that real stuff equipped!" I shouted.

"Yeah, that will great," Bobby agreed. "Roxanne, you look pale, you have lost too much blood. Lie down."

But I had slipped into unconsciousness seconds before.

_**Bobby's Journal**_

I woke up to the feeling of being watched. I was sitting in a hard, stiff-backed chair, next to Roxanne who was lying in a bed with sheets that matched the color of her face. She had lost too much blood. She moaned, licked her lips, and rolled over.

"I love her," a voice interrupted, "don't you?" Of course, it was Saint Dane. "So much spunk and sass, not to mention a nice ass," Saint Dane laughed at his rhyme and sat on the foot of the bed. I stared at him, making sure he wasn't going to do anything crazy. "Such a privilege I get to take her," he said. "Someone so special cannot keep on living like this."

"Why do you want her?" I asked him.

Saint Dane cocked his head. "Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Saint Dane sighed. "You saw that picture of the Travelers' creator when you died right?"

"Right," I said, not seeing how any of this was relevant.

"Well, that is Seno Inti Raym Martel, Halla's ruler," he told me.

"But 'Martel' is Roxanne's last name," I said. I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Yes," Saint Dane said, "you see, when Seno Inti Raym Martel dies, Roxanne gets to rule Halla."

"What? Is she aware is this?" I gaped at Saint Dane.

He shrugged and made a move to take her from the bed.

"Nuh-uh," I told him, outstretching my arm to keep him from taking her.

He smirked and chuckled.

I flicked my wrist and Fusion came in my hand. His eyes widened in fear.

"Were does that stuff come from?" he asked.

"Like I'm telling you!" I told him.

The truth was Howie had outfitted me with an ingenious design. It was a flat cylinder with gel straps that wrapped around my forearm. My long sleeve had covered it up. Before we had left for Denduron, Howie had some Fusion concentrate Roxanne had collected put inside the cylinder. I feinted a throw at him and he flinched. I smirked. Saint Dane growled, looked at Roxanne, looked at me, and said, "I'll be back for her later."

"Try me," I said smugly.

He tossed his head and faded into black smoke. The black smoke drifted through the door, and disappeared.

I sighed, and gently put Roxanne back on the bed. She stirred and whispered "Thank you."

END FLASHBACK

_**Bobby' Journal**_

I decided I was refreshed, and I climbed out of the pond. I put my shirt and shoes back on, and climbed back up the mountain. I picked up my shovel and started digging again.

A shadow fell behind me.

"Find anything yet?" it was Roxanne.

"Nope," I said. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Alder's resting?"

"Got boring," she said with a shrug, as she sat down on a nearby rock.

I threw myself back into shoveling. A blister popped on my hand, and blood welled out. I took it of the shovel, and shook it to get the blood off. Roxanne winced.

"Must you do that?" she asked me.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"S' alright," she said, and she laughed. She tilted her head back to look at the sky. Then she brought her head down abruptly. She looked at hole I had made. "I think I see some," she told me, pointing with her good arm.

"Awh, you're right!" I exclaimed. I picked up a tak-safe canister Howie had made, and shoveled some into it. I placed it by the rock Roxanne was sitting on. I leaned my head back against the rock. Roxanne wrapped her legs around my shoulders.

"I guess we can leave Denduron," she said.

"Yeah," I agreed, "we have been here long enough. We need to keep going."

"Alright, we'll leave tomorrow," she whispered, yet her voice carried through the mountain.

I could have sworn I heard Saint Dane's voice whisper through the mountain back, "And I'll be waiting."

Next stop, Cloral.


	9. Cloral: Brother and Sister

I'm so sorry that last chapter took so long! And I'm still looking for suggestions for my chapter names. If this chapter is stupid or weird, let me know and I will rewrite it. Almost forgot, thank you readers and reviewers. I don't know what else to put for an introduction today, so I'll start.

**Titles**

_**Roxanne's Journal**_

I never did like Cloral.

Water was never my element.

When I was younger and living with the crime lords in Ibara, I had seen many men who had not kept their end of deals being drowned.

That's also where my fear of blood came from. I had seen too much, way too much. I never wanted to see it again.

Those and many other images had scarred me for life.

I looked out of the dark window, looked at the water with the moonlight glistening off of it, and sighed. Sometimes I wished things would be different. I licked my fingers and pinched out the candle flame. I put my hands on the edge of the table, and pushed my wooden chair back. It scraped against the tile.

"Roxanne?" Bobby whispered from the dark of the room.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we will be able to defeat Saint Dane?"

"Of course, Bobby."

"Sometimes I doubt myself."

"Well that's only natural."

"I guess," he said uncertainly.

"Everyone doubts themselves, Bobby," I said, as I walked over to find him.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply. I found his hand and took it.

"Come on," I whispered in his ear, "let's have some fun."

I lead him outside and to the skimmer lot. I hopped on one and turned it on. Spader had taught me how to use it when we were coming back from the flume. I turned to Bobby, "Wanna race?"

He jumped on to a skimmer and turned it on. "I'm game."

I floored it, and he did too. We were off. I looked behind me, and saw he was lagging. I looked back forward, just as a big, black crow; Saint Dane no doubt, came and swooped towards me. I was momentarily disoriented. I involuntarily stumbled to the side, and fell out. Water spewed everywhere.

Next thing I knew, I was flailing and failing to find the way up. I was afraid of many things at that time. Things like Bobby running over me in his skimmer, quigs, and most of all Hideo Smalls, the crime lord, there above my head. He actually was. He was standing there in all of his ugly glory, standing on water, laughing at me, like he always did when he drowned a victim. And his signature catchphrase squeaking out of his mouth, "Your time is over." I was so out of it, I couldn't realize that it was Saint Dane who had simply transformed.

Then a voice neither Saint Dane's or mine snaked out of Hideo Smalls' mouth, "You can remember now." I screamed, bad move to do when you're drowning under water. I gulped in water, not even meaning to. I uttered a small cry before darkness enveloped me.

"Roxanne? Roxannnnnneeeeee?" Bobby's voice pulled me from the darkness.

I bolted upright. "Huh? Wha-?" I asked through heavy eyes.

"Oh good, your not dead," Howie said, with a smile as he entered the room.

"Jeez, thanks, Howie," Bobby said, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

Howie smiled.

I chuckled weakly, and slowly laid back down.

"Hobey-ho, mates!" Spader said, entering the room. "That was a might big tum-tigger you were in there, Roxanne. Bobby had to dive down, pull you up, and haul you back on the skimmer."

"Thanks," I half- said, half-coughed.

Bobby chuckled. "No problem. You should go back to bed. You don't look so good."

"Yeah. I guess I should." I said, and fell asleep.

_**Bobby's Journal**_

"Now it's a party!" we heard a voice from the doorframe.

We all realized who it was at the same and without looking. Saint Dane.

Spader stiffened and narrowed his eyes.

Roxanne's eyes flicked open. "Why must you torment me so, Dane?" she said.

Woah. Why didn't she add Saint?

"Because, _dear step-sister_, I cannot have you taking over Halla. I want it for myself," he replied.

"What the hell!?" I shouted, jumping up.

"What?" the others said in unison.

"But Father wants to give it to Pendragon and I," she said, staring at ceiling.

"He can't if you are both dead," Saint Dane replied.

"We won't be, will we, Bobby?" she said, fixing her icy eyes on me.

"N-no," I stammered, squeamish under her gaze.

"See, Step-brother Dane, we _will _inherit Halla," Roxanne said.

"You just try," Saint Dane said as he disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" I said again as he disappeared.

Howie and Spader were too dumbfounded to speak.

"When I fell into the water, a voice told Dane and me to remember. I then remembered that I am the daughter of the creator of Halla, and Saint Dane is my step-brother. I was left in Ibara to live a shitastic life, while Dane was privileged enough to stay in the recesses of Halla. I was forced to go live in Ibara, because my mother had died, and my step-mother, Dane's mother, didn't like me at all.

We are different in many ways. He is evil, I am not. He can shape-shift, I cannot. But ultimately, my father, Seno, decided to give Halla to me, and you, Bobby. Dane and his mother were not very happy to hear this, and Seno was afraid for us.

So, Seno made Press a Traveler to protect us. Press had found me while he was in Ibara, when I was eight. I had failed to steal a jewel from a government official. The crime lord had told his minions to take me into an alley and do unspeakable things. They aimed to after. But Press had found me. He kicked those guys' asses! He gave me money, and, most importantly, he gave me a better life. Howie, the little runt, was brought from the streets out of the kindness of Press's heart."

"Was that the nice man that got me out of the streets?" Howie asked.

"Yes, it was," she replied back. "Anyway, back to the story."

I was very eager to hear the rest of the story.

She continued, "Press would travel back and forth in between the territories. Remember those times when Press was gone for a long time, Bobby? That was when he was looking after me. He taught me everything he wanted me to know about the Travelers. Then Seno, deciding enough was enough, sent Press to help you with your Lead Traveling. He wiped Dane's and my mind."

I couldn't speak. There was no possible way. "So you and I are to rule Halla together? Like king and queen?" I managed to squeak out.

Roxanne swallowed hard. "Yeah, just like king and queen. If you don't want me to be queen, your other choice is Aja Killian."

I laughed. "I'll stick with you."

"I hoped so," she laughed.

Alright, that's it for right now. And again this took me forever to finish. I really should be shot. I'm starting on the next chapter right after I finished up typing this. So I'm really sorry…once again.


	10. Cloral: Poison and Police

Alright chapter 10. Reviewers and readers rock out loud to Latvia! Don't ask

Getting started now.

**_Bobby's Journal_**

"What do you mean you can't give it to me? Are you idiots?" Roxanne yelled at the scientists.

"Ma'am, we can't give it to you. It is a very dangerous poison that almost wiped out Grallion. We don't know if you are a rebel and are going to use it against us," they replied.

"Idiots!" she yelled at them again.

"What is it you need it for, ma'am?" the men asked.

"That is for me to know," she snapped back at them.

"Ma'am, maybe if you calm down we could maybe convince the other scientists to give you a small bit," they told her nervously.

"Calm down!? Me?! I will do no such thing until you give me what I want!" she shouted at them.

"We will see want we can get," they said as they scurried away.

I watched them go, bit my lip nervously, and turned to Roxanne. I placed my hand on Roxanne's shoulder. She flinched. I quickly withdrew my hand. She tossed her head my way and flashed me a wan half-smile. "Sorry," she said as she gently took my hand and placed it back on her shoulder. "I'm a little edgy and being kinda a bitch since I found out Saint Dane is related to me."

"Understandable," I said as wrapped my free arm around her waist and pulled her closer, so she was resting against my chest.

"I'd hope so," she said as she stretched her neck up to kiss me. Just as our lips met, the scientists entered. We detached ourselves hurriedly.

"Ma'am, we were unable to get any for you," they said shiftily.

We decided to switch tactics. One of us was going to use Traveler persuasion. I started, but then I figured Roxanne should go since her looks would have more effect on the men. She gave me a look that seemed to say _do you want me to do it?_ I nodded and she started.

"Now, gentlemen, you wouldn't want little old me to be without this, would you?" she said, her voice had adopted a mock pitiful tone.

"No, ma'am, but we simply cannot give it to you," one replied. "But I could give you something else. Something a little more pleasurable, perhaps?" He started to reach for her.

"Hell no," she said as she punched the man. He reeled back and collided with the other scientist. "Plan C, Bobby?" she asked me, scowling.

"Yeah."

Roxanne inhaled and exhaled sharply. "I have no choice, boys." She pulled two guns from her boots. "This is not how I wanted it to go, but it must be done." The two men cowered in a corner in the room. "I'm going to request one measly little vial of this poison and if none is given to me..." She shot the gun towards the ceiling. She smiled at the men. They stared at her with wide, un-blinking eyes. "Now!" she said and jumped slightly towards the men. They shrunk back, then stumbled over each other, and exited. Roxanne sighed and followed them. I sighed too and sat on a table.

Minutes later, Roxanne stalked back into the room with a vial of green liquid in her hand.

"Y-you didn't kill them, did you?" I said.

"Nawh," she said, tossing the vial in the air, watched it revolve in the air, caught it deftly, and pocketed it. "C'mon Bobby. I'm not _that_ heartless," she said with a wink.

I chuckled as we both left.

"Did it go well?" asked Howie as we left. We had left him outside with skimmers in case we had to make a quick getaway, which we did.

"Not really," I said.

"You can say that again," Roxanne laughed.

"Plan C, huh?" asked Howie.

"Exactly," Roxanne said.

We all quickly mounted the skimmers and sped away.

We were almost to Spader's place when sirens were sounded behind us. "Shit," swore Roxanne. "I thought we were clear."

"We still have time to race for Spader's place," said Howie.

"No we'd better not. Spader will get in trouble, and he doesn't deserve that," I said.

"Right," Roxanne replied. "It's time to play a good ol' game of Cat and Mouse, boys."

She had a glint in her eyes and a smirk. That look could only mean one thing. We were in for an adrenaline rush.

Roxanne tiled her head to the left while looking at me and to the right while looking at Howie. I took off towards the left, Howie the right, and Roxanne turned went straight.

I looked behind me and saw luck was on our side. Only one police if that's what you call them on Cloral skimmer had followed us. That meant only one of us could be pursued. The police decided to go after Roxanne; after all she was the one that fired the guns.

Then I heard our luck had run out. They were firing at her. Our plan was don't help anybody out, no matter how bad they needed it. Roxanne swore she would do something bad to anyone who didn't abide by the plan and Roxanne didn't make idle threats. I screamed in frustration and decided to break the plan, even though it could mean pain later on. I swung my skimmer around and my heart sunk. They were long gone. I couldn't help now. I screamed in frustration again and sped off towards Spader's.

_**Roxanne's Journal**_

They were close behind me and getting closer still. _All this for a small amount of poison? Geez, these people need to lighten up. Way worse has happened in Ibara. _I jerked the steering to the left and went down a narrow alley. I feared it was a dead end and, as I neared, I found out I was right.

"Damn!" I shouted. I didn't like my options: get caught or jump. I didn't like my options, but it was do or die.

Keeping my skimmer on, I jumped and dove into the water. Right as I entered the water, my skimmer crashed into the wall and the police skimmer right after it. A huge explosion followed up. I swum deeper until I was a safe distance away. After my mind got over the shock, I panicked under the water, but I forced control into my system. I cautiously swam over to a walkway, pulled myself out of the water, and started walking to Spader's.

_**Bobby's Journal**_

"Hobey, mates! Did you really have to resort to Plan C?" Spader asked me.

"Yeah," I said, pacing.

"She'll be back, mate. She's a tough and crafty one. She'll find her way out of that tum-tigger," Spader told me, sensing my fear.

I grunted and continued pacing. It had been an hour, Second Earth time.

"Trust me, Bobby, she will come back," Howie told me. "I've seen her in way worse situations then this."

"What situation could be worse than being shot at, the possibility of getting overtaken, and who knows what else?" I said.

Howie chuckled dryly. "You'd be surprised what that girl can get herself into."

With that note, there was a banging on the door. I raced to the door and threw it open. Roxanne was standing on the other side. She was sopping wet and looking pissed, but she couldn't have been more of a welcoming site. "I hate Cloral," she said, pushing her way past me. She walked to the room where she was staying, flung the door open, entered, said, "We are leaving tomorrow," and then slammed it.

"Told you so," Howie and Spader replied in unison.

I sighed, flopped on the couch, and wondered what our trip to First Earth would be like.


End file.
